Definiciones
by Joplin97
Summary: Aprender el significado de nuevas palabras mientras pones en práctica sus significados no siempre se divertido, y eso es algo que Katie Bell aprenderá.


**Definiciones**

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick llullabies..._

El diccionario Muggle define la histeria como un estado excitación nerviosa producida a consecuencia de una situación anómala.

Se podría decir que en este momento estas histérica.

Murmuras cosas sin sentido mientras aprietas fuertemente la que hasta hace pocos segundos era tu tarea de Pociones y que actualmente no es más que un pergamino arrugado.

Esta "histeria" - si se la puede clasificar así - se debe a la noticia que ha recorrido los pasillos del colegio desde primera hora de la mañana y ahora compruebas con tus propios ojos.

Oliver Wood tiene novia. Esa el "situación anómala" que causa tu histeria.

Es que si miras en retrospectiva parece imposible que él - precisamente él - tenga novia.

Primero te suena a un chiste, ¿Wood? ¿Novia? ¿Dentro de la misma oración?, no eso no es posible, Oliver vive en su mundo de quaffles y aros desde donde no deja pasar a ninguna chica. Ese era tú único consuelo cuando pensabas en porque simplemente no te hacia ni el menor caso a ti ni a tus torpes flirteos de niña atolondrada.

Si claro, si Wood tiene novia ahora Filch se puso a regalar dulces y los Chuddley Cannons van primeros en la liga esta temporada.

Así que tu primera reacción no vendría ser la histeria si no la incredulidad.

Luego que dejas de reírte y murmurar todo tipo de cosas imposibles - como que Snape cancele sus clases para llevarlos de compras a Hogsmeade - llega un nuevo sentimiento.

La sospecha.

Sospechar, está definido como "Aprehender o imaginar algo por conjeturas fundadas en apariencias o visos de verdad por un periodo de tiempo."

Esta llega luego de que ves a tu capitán de la mano de un maniquí andante, saliendo del gran comedor para luego dirigirse a quien sabe dónde a quien sabe qué.

Es ahí cuando la sospecha termina y llegan los celos.

En ese mismo diccionario, se dice que los celos son "Recelo que alguien siente de que cualquier afecto o bien que disfrute o pretenda llegue a ser alcanzado por otro."

¿Quién es ese maniquí que osa robarse a tu capitán? ¿Quién es ese intento de muñeca que seguramente no sabe diferenciar entre una quaffle y una bludger?

Tus amigos te cuentan que el maniquí se llama Samantha, que está en el mismo año de Oliver, que es la prefecta junto a Percy Weasley, que tiene los ojos más azules que el mar - y por cierto es el color favorito de Oliver - y que al parecer es perfecta.

Perfecta.

Así es como terminas en tu estado actual, en la sala común observándolos desde el otro extremo.

Es que solo míralos, están en ese acogedor sillón junto al fuego a punta de caramelo, mirándose fijamente mientras se besan ignorando a todos los demás, solo falta la música romántica de fondo y tenemos una escena de comedia cursi muggle.

Hasta el momento casi todos los miembros del equipo se han acercado a darte el pésame correspondiente, ya que no es ningún secreto para ellos - excepto para Harry que vive en un mundo aparte - que estas enamorada del capitán.

Los gemelos incluso te han regalado una caja de ranas de chocolate, no puedes más que agradecer el gesto.

Es en eso cuando llega Alicia Spinnet, la dulce Alicia, que estas segura es la que mejor entenderá tu situación

-Malograr tu tarea de pociones no ayudara - es lo que dice mientras se sienta a tu costado - ¿Como la llevas?

Te encoges de hombros, al fin y al cabo, aunque la estás pasando mal sabes que no el fin del mundo. Debe haber salido algo bueno de la situación, solo que aún no lo descubres y estás ensimismada, intentando que tu habitual optimismo haga acto de presencia.

-Todo pasará Kates - dice sonriendo - Todos sabemos que en el fondo, Oliver muere por ti.

Alicia es tan buena amiga que no tiene problemas en mentirte para que te sientas mejor, una mentirita blanca, inofensiva.

Una mentira es una "Expresión o manifestación contraria a lo que se sabe, se cree o se piensa en un momento determinado." o al menos eso dice el diccionario.

Pero a ti no me gustan las mentiras y no quieres vivir una.

Sospechas, celos, histeria, mentiras. Todas tienen un fin, terminan en un determinado momento. Tienen su final...

Es en eso cuando te das cuenta que lo que sientes por Oliver... No lo tiene.

* * *

N/A:: Todo pertenece a esa mujer divina llamada J.K Rowling. Aquí una viñeta más, supongo que se nota mucho que la hice durante mi clase de lenguaje en un momento de aburrimiento hace miles de años, aunque ya esta publicada en mi cuenta de Potterfics. La frase en letra cursiva pertenece a la canción Mr. Brigthside de The Killers.


End file.
